A love story
by se7en e11even
Summary: We were both young when i first saw you. Nope! Not connected! haha! Tagfic as usual!


"GOODBYEBABY"

Irony.

A love story.

Cat&Mouse...

Se7en E11even

Sum: Sawang sawa ka na ba sa buhay muh? May mga taong gustong tumulong sau, press F1 o kya alt+F4 para tapos na all the way.

MyNOTES: irony, kc basta! Abangan! Dedicate sa mga BINGBANGERS p.s. kpop pu ito at sa mga PARAMADAME yahyah paramore! Let's go! at TWILGTERS takipsilim pls leave twilight alone! orange editxon d apple wasuck, at BREWSTERS, bangem! Yehyehyehwat? Thankyou for laughing us.

LASTFAREWELL~~~

Kebarbaridad...

Ma at Pa...

Malay ko at Pake ko??!!

Kinokompleto mo ang araw ko, sa'twing inaaway mo. 'Lam mo yon?

Pagising sa umaga muka mo ang nakita, wala pang nagawa nakasimangot na. Tatanda ka nyan kagad.

---

"angsikip"

Ganun talaga, wala to sa budget, ikaw ba naman nagyaya, eh kung hindi na lang sana tayo nagcheck-in... may bahay naman akong maganda, libre pa! wala pang time limit /di na kelangan nang extend 'pag time na parang comshop lang/, want to sawa para di nakakabitin!

/lambot pa ng kama ko, pede pa sa CR! may chibog pa! /

Pagsapit ng gabi tampo lalong lumalaki, nagtatanim ka pala ng galit, di mo man lang tinago.... I mean sinabi pala... Masyado kang halata...

----

ang tagal mo naman... Wag ka ng magalsa-baluta, di naman tayo live-in eh...

----

Tiis lang...

----

Bumili lang ng sabong panlaba sa kanto, kahit nga halatang naglalaway na *yon* sa ken di ko naman pinansin /eh sa talagang gwapo ako eh, magagawa?/ para sayo, inisip mo pa rin ng-chix ako...as if namang papatulan ko yon... Pinaghihinalaan mo pa rin ko...

Para kang bata...Pano kaya kung totohanin ko...~whoa

----

Simple lang naman pinagmulan,.. may bago lang akong nakilaala, mahabang away na naman...

Nanggagalaite NA KO sa galit.... Tumunog pa sa radyo yung kantang ...

"ALMUSAL AY SIGAWAN, ANG HAPUNAN NATIN AY TAMPUHAN, MERIENDA PAGDUDUDA, PERO MAHAL KITA WALA NG HAHANAPIN PANG IBA HANDA KONG MAGTIIS KAHIT NA AWAY AWAY AWAY NA TO"

Napabuntong hininga na lang ako. Hindi pala ako nagiisa sa mundo...

Sana po wag ng ganto bukas...

----

"ANO?!!!"

Nagampon ka pala ng aso! Wala namang masama don, ang masakit lang, pinangalang mo pa saken ang hinayupak!... di pa naman kagandahan yang napulot mong pitbull.. tapos pag tinatawag-tawag mo yon, ako tuloy lumilingon!

"binili ko yon no, di inampon"

Ah. At kinorek mu pa aQ ngeun

----

Ang sama na naman ng tingin mo saken...

----

Susmaryosep, dila ko sumabit, tenga ko natotorete na sa mga sigaw at sermon mo. Mahal na man kita. Kaede, konting tiis pa...

----

"AKO??!!! Immature? Sino kayang immature saten?!!"

Parang di ko na to gussto ah... okay lang yan, kaya ko pa naman, tiis pa.

----

Nagtanong ka pa wala namang epekto, labas pasok sa tenga mo, kahit anong sabihin ko.

Pigil...

----

Wag na tayong magsayang nang laway sige na mali na ko ayoko lang ng away pero teka lang may sasabihin pa ko. Pwede ba manahimik ka muna?

Konti pa...

----

Minsan grabe ka magreact, minsan patay-malisya ka lang! anu ba talaga?

----

Walang saysay ang sinasabi kaya hindi mo ba mawari kung iimik pa ba o tatahimik ng lang. at sa twing magpapaliwanag, pakinggan mo naman ako. Di ka naman nakikinig, sarili mo lang kasi iniintindi mo.

Akala mo ikaw lang ang marunong tumama, paminsan-minsan tama rin ako.

May tama rin ako. Sayo.

May tama rin naman ako. May tama sau.

----

Nauubos rin pasenya ko...

Nagtanong ka pa wala namang silbi, wala ka kasing pakielam saking sinasabi sa susunod wag ka ng magtatanong kung may sagot ako o wala parehas din yon. Pero teka lang may sasabihin pa ko, pwede ba manahimik ka muna? Pwede?

----

Hindi ka na parang bata, manok ka na. Putak ka ng putak!

----

Hindi talaga tayo magkasundo. Away na naman. Mas dumalas pa...

Ayoko ng maggalit eh...pero naman...naman..na namannnn…

----

Tas ngayon, sasabihin mo, tinalikuran mo lahat para saken, di mo lang alam, marami rin akong sinakrpisyong mas malupet pa sa pride mo. Makasama ka pa nga lang ngayon , suntok na sa bwan...

Suntok talaga sa bwan...

Ang mahal ng pamasahe papunta dito noh! Ang layo-layo pa naman ng bahay mo...

----

Away...

Sinusumbatan mo ba ko? OO! Ikaw! Sino pa ba sa akala mo? Yung aso? Eh kung isa-isahin ko kaya lahat ng ginawa mo tutal inisa-isa mo na yung akin?!

"Arff! Arff!"

"Wag ka ngang sumabat sa usapan ng amo mo! "

"Wag mo ngang pagdiskitahan si Kaede!"

"Sumasabat eh! " bat naman kasi pangalan ko pa diba... kaasar...

Nahihirapan na ko magpigil... sobra na...

E di sori. Sige na, sige na di ko naman sinasadya...

——

para matigil lang…

----

O, masaya ka na?...

----

Tama ka naman palagi eh...

Minsan kase mas magandang hindi mo na lang alam para masaya. Kase nga what you don't know won't hurt you. Di ko sinabi pero may nagsabi, naniwala ka naman sabi mo, lakwatya ko ng lakwatya, eh ganun talaga, wag ka ng kumontra. ..Napapansin mo ba?

----

Nagdududa ka na naman? Kaduda-duda ba tong mala-anghel na mukang to?ay mali. Angyabang q, dpat anghel na mukang to wala nang "mala"

----

Konti na lang...

----

Galit ka na naman?... e sa natanggal ako sa trabaho anong magagawa mo... kung magreact ka parang ikaw yung nawalan, di pa naman ako na bankrupt...

Easy ka lang...Kaede... Relax... just relax... Chillax

----

pinagnanasaan na nga ako ng boss kong babae /kahit na malakas alindog non, wala naman yong sinasabi sayo/ at kungdi ko sya pagbibigyan matatanggal ako . Di ko naman yon masabi sayo kase baka magalala ka... Concern? Syempre! Baka sugurin mu pa yon, skandalo rin yon, nakaka—ano—hiya...

----

Grabeh ka naman kung manghusga jan, di ko na gusto tabas ng pananlita mo...

Di mon lang nalamang mawawala rin ako balang araw. Dahan-dahan lang, mabilaukan ka sayang yung bopis.

di ba pwedeng wag na lang tayong magtalo? Khet ngaun lang…

pagod na q galing work eh,…

please…

----

Konting-konti Na lang... hihilan ko na dila mo... may plies akong dala...

---

Nagpaparaya na ako. Sige na lang. tango na ng tango sa lahat ng gusto mo. Kahit Spurs naman talaga nanalo, pinagpipilitan mo pa rin yung Pure foods, e sa pilipinas nga yon!!!. Anu ba!?

Hayy naku, Wala na tong patutunguhan.

-----

Tapos na. di nakomakagpigil...Hindi ko nakaya.

-----

mabagok ka sana...

----

Break na tayo. Kahit hindi pa naman tayo. Nakapagpasya ka na. ako rin.

----

Cool off

——

O ngayon, di mo nako pinapansin. Nagulat ako, di lang pala aq yung nanghinayang nung magaway tayo non at natuluyan, sa drama ng iyakan at tampo. At wag kalimutan,ang bugbog.

Sandali lang, wag ka munang magsalita, baka mawala na naman ito, ang iniisip ko kung pwede pa ba tayo.

Subukan lang natin.

---

at Sinusubukan natin.

——

napasugo ako.

----

Sinubukan mo talaga pati pasensya ko...

---

"Fine!!!BREAK kung BREAK!"

Lumayo kanga saken, wag mo na kong kausapin. Hmph! Gusto mo pa ako magsosori sayo, ikaw naman may pasimuno...kasalanan mo lahat! Sinabi ko na sayong di ako makakapunta kasi nga bumabagyo, naghintay ka pa rin! Ang tigas ng ulo mo! Ang tibay mu hirap tibagin pre…

----

Pero para sayo... sige na nga... martyr nyebera na drama ko... okay lang, marami ka naman C2 sa ref mo eh...

This is whatcha call STRANDED and STOCKFORTHEMOMENT

----

Miserable pauli-ulit lang na nangyayari. Paikot-ikot tayong parng bote. Nasanay ka na ba dito at nalimutan ang mga taong at di malinaw, pwede wag kang sumigaw . hindi ko na hahayanag maligaw to.

Mamaya ano. ano, kwan.. wala never mind

----

Never mind na nga sbe. Tigil na,parang awa mu na, maawa kna sken.. wag mu na kong himayin ng buhay. Taz mamaya mapupunta na naman tau sa kawalan q ng trabaho. Di naman aq inutil nu. Sana nabasa mu ung "STOCKFORTHEMOMENT" dun o ^

——

Naloko na

——

At naligaw na nga... pati ba naman yung fasion tatse ko nasangkot sa usapan? Para kang babae!!! Hate you!

----

bilang ng sampo….

Isa….

Dalwa…

Tatlo…

Sampo na! di na kelangan ng bilangan pa

Ayoko na! sampo nakagad!!!

Marunong din akong mapagod...at magalit ng bonggang-bonga...

*batuhan ng bote*

*basagan ng ulo*

*wrestling*

----

Pwede pa ba tayo. ?

---

Sandali lang nga, wag ka munang magsalita, tanong ko lang sagutin mo. Oo o hinde. Dalwa lang naman yon eh.

"Oo..."

Niloloko mo ba ko? Pinapaikot mo lang ata ako, nahihilo na ko...

----

Ba't ba di ka makaintindi?

----

Cool off muna... as in COOL e bat ang HOTHOT mo..parang aq…

----

Balikan na naman tayo. Hugs and kisses. Huggables. Carebears. Teddybears. Bearfactory. Barney?

Tama na....Pangilan na ba to...Ano? first time? Ick.

----

Bibigay na ko, pagod na pagod na utak ko, katawan ko, di ko na kaya, puso ko na lang ang natitira... pulido pa rin...

----

Ako na naman nakita mo... parati na lang...alam q naman guapo aq wag mu nang ipagduldulan

-----

Ayan ka na naman. Nagselos ka na naman dahil may kayakap ako. Syempre naman, namiss ko rin naman pinsan ko!

Martir nga ba ko? Kung mamalasin ka nga naman oo. Wala na ba tong katapusan?

isang mali ko lang , ayan na naman. Balik sa dati. Lahat na lang lumalaki... lahat na lang pinupuna mu… ibanabalik mu pa ang nakaraan! Pass is pass ,time is gold!

----

Away ulit. Siguro nga paalam na...

----

Di ko sinasadya. Pero minsan gusto kong sadyain, parang ang sarap mo kasing inisin...natatawa na lang ako...parang di na q nagagalet haha

"!#$%^&*()_+ ina mu KAEDE!!"

haha?

----

Bati... eto naman, ganon pa rin, balik sa dateng gawi...

Away..

Wala ka ng ibang makita!

Habby na to. Hobby At Habbit in ONE! Wow! Elib ka naman jan!! Astig naisip q pa magfusion ng mga chuva at eklavu sa gantong situation wow anlupet ng chenelyn q haha

FYI: straight ako nu, nagpapatawa lang *sabay hamapas sa mga kumara ehm kumpare pla*

Nagtitimpi lang ako sa yo, alalahnin mo, baka mabugbog na kita jan.... kahit mahal kita..

----

Sige na, magsalita ka na, para ka namang mamamatay ka jan pag di mo binuka yang bibig mo. Namumutla ka na. may permit ka na, pwede ka na magmura.

----

We both need a space. Para namang ang luwag ng pagitan natin, nasisikipan ka pa?

Kunsabagay, mas maganda naman na to...

Mas maluwag…

----

Wag na tayong magbreak, magkakbalikan na naman tayo eh...

----

Magkakabalikan pa nga ba?

----

Parang ayoko na. nakakasawa na. Pero wala na, fuchsiang pagibig yan o, sakit sa ulo, pasakit! Makinig ka na. ngayon ko lang to sasabihin. Di ko na to uulitin. Listo ka dapat. May tama talaga ako sayo. Hahayaan na lang kita, may magagawa pa ba ko? Di ko nga matiis yang boses mo /na gusto na kitang patayin/, pero mas di ko naman kakayaning di yan marinig... haaayy...pagibig nga naman o. nakakapagtaka... sobrang korni

-----

Mahirap pero masaya

-----

Masaya pero sobrang hirap

-----

Di ko akalain... tayo pa rin... tumagal na pala na nating gan2..hindi pa rin tayo nagkakasawaan...

Away away bati...

anong di ako makaintidi? Ikaw ba, sinubukan mo kong intindihin? Ikaw nga yung nanunumbat jan!!! at hindi lang ikaw ang martir, pareho lang tayo!

Wag mong sabihing naliligo ka sa laway ko...di mo masasabing di kita minamahal...

Andami mong babae, wala ka pang trabaho, pero ngunit datapwat, nandito pa rin ako no... nandito lang ako... kahti sawang-sawa na... mahal kita eh...wasabe na q..

"lets compromise na lang,"

"huh? pano?"

"paraa walang away, aq na lang ang tama, un na lng isipin ntin…noh? Para aus"

aus ur peis.

"ah ok" I can feel d pressure its getting closer now. ganto pala maging under. Under na under. Under the weather. I'm so sick.

——

emu0emuhan

——

"kahit papano masaya naman... kahit puno ng sigalot at dilubyo.."

"Mabute naman..."

Nagsisimula ka na naman...di na tayo makapagusap ng matino...

Lasing ka nu? Bat ngaun ka lang? anung oras na, amoy beerhouse ka na naman akala q ba overtym yan! Ay kung ma li2ntkn ka nga naman oo!!!

——

Alam mo parang wala ng natitirang pagkagustong makasama ka sa puso ko... pagmamahal na lang...

"magaling na ba bagok mo?"

Kailan ba natin ititigil ang kabaliwang to? Tumigil kaya tayo?

Pero ang i-try yon, kalbaryo... Hindi ko kakayanin...

"kiss mo para gumaling..." turo

Mas okay ng ganito, kesa di kami magkasama... siguro nga nothing can keep us apart... Because of unconditional love... in the subtlest way... oyyy, perhaps...

"sige na nga. MWAH!... bad boy ka ah!"

Author's Note: Awww... tagos ah! Sapul na sapul! May pinaghuhugutan? Wahehe. Hindi ah. Hanggat maaari, di hinuhugot! Baun lang ng baun! Patong ng patong!!! Para to sa mga taong hirap na hirap na sa buhay pero they take the risk of all...naks… dedicated to saiño...sa lahat ng nagkakamali, me oras pa keu kea bumawe sa mga nagawa para bawas-bawas ng kasalanan! Amen! against all odds...ganbatte ne?

Oops, b4 I 4get, irony sa tittttle db? 


End file.
